In the related art, a package is manufactured by a method that cuts a wafer including a plurality of chips along a dicing line to isolate the wafer into the plurality of chips and performs a packaging process on each of the isolated plurality of chips.
The related art packaging process includes a number of processes such as a die attaching process, a wire bonding process, a molding process, and/or the like, and thus, considering the number of chips obtained from one wafer, a time taken in packaging all the chips is too long. Therefore, a method has been recently proposed where a packaging process is preferentially performed in a wafer level state, and then, a wafer level package is diced into a plurality of packages. A package manufactured by such a method is referred to as a wafer level package (WLP).
In the related art WLP process, a plurality of wafer chips is isolated from a wafer state and rearranged on a mold frame, and then, the rearranged wafer chips are encapsulated by a molding material and reconstituted in a wafer form.
Subsequently, the mold frame is isolated from the molding material with built-in the wafer chips, and a redistribution layer process and/or the like is performed for a bottom of the molding material from which the mold frame is isolated.
In the related art wafer level package process, since a wafer form is reconstituted with a molding material, a warpage defect occurs due to a characteristic of the molding material in performing the process.
The warpage defect degrades a reliability of a photomask process that is performed for forming a redistribution layer.
Moreover, a molding process that is performed for reconstituting a plurality of rearranged wafer chips into a wafer form with a molding material consumes much time in a total process time, and for this reason, a yield rate is lowered, and the manufacturing cost increases.